Kelso's Forman
by Groovy82
Summary: AU. KelsoEric slash.
1. Chapter 1, thinking of you

Disclaimer don't own anything

A/N hay there this is groovy82, I am doing an Eric and Kelso story due to the fact that there are no Eric and Kelso stories on this site. (This is my first attempt at writing slash so be kind with reviews)

Kelso's Forman

Chapter 1(thinking of you)  
Eric's POV

I sat in my basement thinking about, well every thing. It had been a week since the night buddy Morgan kissed me in his car; I remember it like it was yesterday. 

"Hey buddy thanks for driving me home" I said as we pulled up to my house. We sat for a while then he leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back fast, "what was that?" I asked shocked.

"I...I'm sorry I did not mean to,"

"Buddy that's ok, but why did you do that?" I asked confused.

"Well I thought you know because we're friends."

"Buddy friends don't do that. I have been friends with Hyde for years and I've never touched his fun parts, well not on purpose." At that I got out of the car and want into my house.

It had been a week since that happened and I have been doing some serious thinking, about my life. I didn't know how to tell anyone I couldn't even admit it to myself until now, and the fact that I had a crush on one of the guys in the group scared me. What helped was knowing I could talk to someone. You see Kelso is gay; he broke up with Jackie because he did not feel comfortable being with girls any more. Kelso coming into the basement interrupted my thoughts."Hey Forman what's up?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Oh nothing I'm just well" . . . I thought for a wile then I decided to tell him. "Kelso I" . . . well here goes nothing, "Kelso I'm gay." He looked at me then smiled.

"Cool so is there any guy you like, any of our friends. You know Hyde or Fez?" He eyed me nervously.

"Well there is this guy that I like, but I am afraid to be with him. Because he had a girlfriend that he cheated on, lied to, and hurt her a lot. I'm afraid he'll do the same thing to me. I know that if he did that to me, I would be devastated and would never be able to trust him again." I said this with such compassion and seriousness that after I was finished talking, the smile on Kelso's face faded faster then a flower print shirt in bleach.

He looked at me for a long time then said with a real strange tone in his voice said. "It's getting late I should be going home now, bye", then he left.

With that I walked out of the basement and went upstairs to bed. In bed I lay awake thinking again, I hope I didn't hurt Kelso's feelings when I said that.  
He is a really great guy and I loved him, like a brother, a friend, and a boyfriend, but I was afraid to pursue him, worried that he would do the same things to me that he did to Jackie. Even though Donna did the same thing to me. I was ok with it because I knew she was in love with Hyde, and I am happy for them. As my thoughts swam around in my head, sleep finely overtook me and I was out.


	2. Chapter 2, the morning after

Disclaimer don't own anything

Kelso's Forman

Chapter 2 (the morning aster)  
Celso"s POV

I woke up and left my house, I knew it was early but I needed to talk to Eric about what he said to me last night. I know I'm not the brightest man in the world, but for some reason I knew he was talking about me. Yes I did make mistakes in the past and you can't change the past, but I have learned from my mistakes. I drove into the driveway and got out of my van, I saw him sitting at the kitchen table. I was surprised to see him up at five in the morning on a Saturday; I want inside and sat at the table.

"Hey why are you up so early"? I asked.

"Couldn't sleep, why are you here"? He asked with worry.

"I need to talk to you" I said then started saying what I had to say. "If I was with you I world never cheat on you, I would never lie to you, and you would never have a reason not to trust me. I know I've made mistakes in the past and you can't change the past, but you can hope for a better future".

"That's cool and all but, but you are going to have to prove it to me. I am a very trusting person, I will not tolerate being lied to, cheated on, or hurt. If that happens it not only could tare us apart, but it could tare the whole group apart as well".

I knew he was right, and understood what he was saying. But at that moment I was getting tired of hearing his voice. So I leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away from me, and walked over and put his juice class in the sink. I thought he was mad at me. Eric walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me long and hard, with more passion then I'd ever felt in my life.

We stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like years, until we herd a door open. We broke apart quickly so no one world see what we were doing. It was Hyde he had just gotten up. Damn Hyde what are you doing up? I thought to myself, as he walked into the kitchen. Eric and I exchanged quick glance towered each other.

"Hey Forman hey Kelso good morning" Hyde looked at us with tired eyes. "What are you doing hear at this time or the morning Kelso?"

"Oh Kelso called me late last night and asked it he could borrow um . . . my car, because his van was not working well. So I said ok come over any time and pick it up, so here he is."

"Whatever" Hyde said walking to the refrigerator and opening the door. When he wasn't looking, I motioned for Eric to come outside with me.

"Oh let me get the keys for my car there are up in my room," he said ok under his breath then want through the kitchen door. I sat at the table waiting for Eric to come back down, Hyde holding a carton of milk mumbled something under his breath as he walked back down to the basement.

At that moment Eric had come back into the kitchen warring a green sweatshirt, jeans and an old pair of sneakers. Pretty much the same thing I had on except I had a Point Place high sweatshirt on. He put his coat on and we walked out the door, once we were outside I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again.  
"Lets go have breakfast," I said after pulling away.

Eric always being the realistic one at times said, "Michael it's too early to have breakfast, and I'm not hungry."

"I know that" I said getting into the van, "I thought we would get breakfast at the Point Place Diner, and then we would go up to um MT. Hump and eat it there and. Well we could do . . . um whatever you want to do." I said smiling as we drove down the road. 

After we got our breakfast order at the diner, we drove to MT Hump. I parked the van, and we got out with the food and a blanket that was left in the van, when it was given to me by my uncial. We found a clearing of grass ware we could sit comfortably, I spread out the blanket and we both sat down and ate the two huge breakfast combos we brought, with two large orange juices and two large coffees. I had Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and home fries; Eric had eggs, sausage, pancakes, and hash browns. We finished our food and sat there for a while.

"I don't want to ruin the mood but. Why did we come up here?" Eric asked, I looked at him and smiled.

"After I broke up with Jackie I came up here to think, and when I was figuring out my life and coming to terms with my sexuality I needed a quiet place to think. So I'd come up here around this time every morning, even before school just to watch the sun rise. It looked so beautiful that I wanted to share it with you." 

"Oh I'm sorry I asked."

"No, that's ok you can ask I'm not mad," I said putting my arm around him. He looked out at the view of the valley below.

"For the past week and even before that, I have been doing some thinking. I wish I had thought of this place too, because it is so beautiful and peaceful." He moved closer to me and kissed me. I leaned back against a tree in a sitting position so Eric could lean up against me. I pulled the blanket up around both of us so we'd be warm. I wrapped my arms around him, and we sat there watching the sunrise. After sitting for a wile Eric closed his eyes and dozed off, due to the fact he did not get much sleep last night. I not being able to sleep either, also closed my eyes and slept too.


	3. Chapter 3 telling the group

Disclaimer don't own anything

AN: It's me sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working on other stories.

Kelso's Forman  
Chapter3 (telling the group)  
Kelso's POV

Eric and I sat in the basement with Donna, Hyde, Fez, and Jackie; we were watching T.V. and just hanging out. I sat on one end of the couch with Eric at the other end. Jackie and Hyde sat in Hyde's chair. Hyde and Donna had dated for a while but it wasn't working out, so they decided to just be friends; now Jackie and Hyde are together. Donna and Fez sat in the lawn chair; they had gone to the prom together and now were dating. We were all silent until Eric got up from the couch and walked to the stairs.

"Hey I'm going up stairs to get a soda anyone want one?"

"Yes" we said in unison.

"Cool, hey Kelso come help me with the sodas." I got up and we both ran up stairs. Once in the kitchen I grabbed Eric and kissed him. We wrapped our arms around each other and stood there for a while, until Eric pulled away.

"What was that for?" Eric asked smiling up at me.

"I've been waiting all day to hold you in my arms and kiss you." I said pulling him closer to me, resting my hands on his butt and squeezing it.

"Mike we've been together six months now and I think it's time to tell the group about us, I mean I'm getting tired of sneaking around like this they're our friends they'd accept us."

I knew he was right but I was still worried. My parents found out about Eric and me last month and were at first anything but accepting then as time went on they began to accept Eric as my boyfriend, it's still a little awkward around my house but I think things are working out.

"Eric I'd like to tell the group but I'm still a little worried that they'd react the same way my parents reacted." I said walking over to the refrigerator, opening the door I took out six sodas. "You know what I think they'd be ok with it, lets tell them when we get down there."

"Ok baby lets go," Eric smiled at me as he took three of the sodas. I kissed him one last time before we left the kitchen. Once in the basement we handed out the sodas and sat on the couch, closer then before. Hyde was the first to notice how close we were sitting.

"Hey Kelso Forman why are you two sitting so close together?" He asked looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Guys can. We turn the T.V. off for a second. Kelso and I need to talk to you." Jackie got up and turned the T.V. off and sat back down on Hyde's lap. Eric looked around the room and continued talking. "This is hard but I might as well come out and say it, for the past six months Mike and I have been dating."

The whole room was silent as our friends stared at us expressions of shock and disbelief on their faces that soon faded away. Eric and I began to worry because they weren't saying anything; I hoped this news wouldn't brake up the group.

"I'm ok with it" Donna said breaking the tension that was floating around the basement.  
"So am I" Fez added.

Everyone looked over at Jackie and Hyde who have been silent since Eric and I broke the news. Jackie got off Hyde's lap and walked to the door turning back she said, "Mike I can't believe you dumped me for Eric Forman. I need some time a lone," then she was gone.

"I have to go home now. My host parents are going to a dinner at the church, and want me to go with them." Fez said leaving the basement.

"Hyde is you ok with this?" Donna asked. Hyde got up from his chair and walked to his room.

"Hey Kelso come back hear with me for a minute I need to talk to you." I got up and went into the room with Hyde; he closed the door and stood for a while.

"Hey man what's this about?" I asked hoping he'd answer; the room was silent for a few more minutes until he spoke.

"I can't believe you and Forman are dating wow. Um . . . but ok hear it is." I sat on Hyde's cot as he continued talking, "Forman and I have been friends since . . . well forever and I'm ok with you two being together. It's just that if you ever lie, cheat, or do anything to hurt Eric I"ll kill you and I'm not joking man."

I could hear the seriousness in Hyde's voice and knew he meant it. "Hyde I've been with Eric for a while now and love him more then anything, I would never cheat on him like I did with Jackie. I was a horrible person with her and will not make that mistake again."

Hyde walked to the door. "Ok man that's what I like to hear now I've got to go talk to Jackie, because she's going to want to talk. So I'll see your guys next week." He opened the door and we walked out into the main room of the basement.  
When we got out there, we saw that Donna was gone and Eric was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey where did Donna go?" I asked sitting on the couch with my boyfriend.

"Oh she had to go home and help her dad with something." Eric answered.

"Well I'm going to talk to Jackie"; Hyde said leaving the basement.

After he was gone Eric looked at me and asked, "What did Hyde want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing really" I started kissing Eric holding him in my arms. After a while I pulled away and said "that went over well."

"Yeah it did. I love our friends." Eric moved closer to me and we sat there for a long while until he heard a scream from upstairs, the scream was that of a man a very angry man.

"Eric Forman get your ass up hear now."


	4. Chapter 4 red and kitty find out

I own nothing!

Kelso"s Forman  
Chapter5 (red and kitty find out)  
Eric"s POV

"Eric Forman get your ass up here now", I heard my father shout from the top of the stairs. Mike and I stared at each other for a long time; we were both scared.

"Mike if this is what I think it's about just know that I'll always love you, and cherish the time we've spent together".

"Eric don't talk like that everything's going to be fine". Mike said running his fingers threw my hair.

"Eric I mean it get up here now". We jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, scared out of our minds. When we got up there we saw both my parents standing in the kitchen.

"Hey daddy what do you want"? I asked sounding as cool as can be. He just glared at us for a long time then the strangest thing happened; he smiled at us then started laughing.

After a while he stopped laughing and asked, "Your mother came to me and told me that she walked into the kitchen today and saw you and Kelso groping each other. Is this true"?

"Yes it is true dad". I can see the look on my dad's face change and I became scared. He went over and sat at the table, my mom went over and sat with him.

"Red don't be to hard on the boys, remember what we talked about"? My mom motioned for Mike and me to sit at the table, we did so and the room was silent for sometime.

"Kitty why shouldn't I be hard on them, there were two men groping and making out in my kitchen. I will not have that in the place where I eat my food, it's disgusting".

"Red what they were doing was not as bad as what I saw in the garage seven years ago". My mom said looking down at the table, I could see that what she was referring to upset her.

Both Mike and I were flabbergasted by this and wondered what my mom was talking about. My dad got up and walked to the slider, he stood there just staring outside.

"Mrs. Forman are you ok"? Mike asked as my mom got up from the table, walking to the slider she wrapped her arms around my dad.

"Red I'm sorry I brought that up but Eric is your son, you should accept and love him no matter who he's dating".

"You're right Kitty it's just that I can't believe Eric's dating Kelso. He could do so much better, what about Steven"? He asked.

"Dad he's straight and dating Jackie", I responded.

"It's going to take sometime to get use to but um... just don't do that in my kitchen any where else in the house is fine but not where I eat my food. Oh and anther thing Bob and I were drunk and it was hot outside". He said leaving the kitchen.

Mike and I looked at my mom as she started cleaning the kitchen. I was the first to speak, "mom first of all are you ok with me and Mike being together"?

"I too am going to have to get use to it, but as time goes on I'll be able to accept it".  
"Hey Mrs. Forman did Mr. Forman and Mr. Pinciotti do it"? Mike asked.

"Yes they did and it's not something I like to talk about", she said and left the room.

"Hey after hearing that I need to go see a movie and then maybe have a few beers, I have some of Hyde's stash?". I said.

"Sounds good" Mike said as we got up and left the house.


	5. Chapter 5 the dumb ass brake up

Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show.

Kelso's Forman  
Chapter 6, the dumb ass brake up  
Kelso's P.O.V

It's been eight months since everyone found out that Eric and I are together. Red and Kitty have finally accepted it, and treat it as a normal relationship. Jackie still comes to the basement and hangs out, but doesn't say much about what happened. The rest of the group has fully accepted Eric and me for being together.

A lot has changed in the past eight months as well. Donna moved to California with her mom last August. Fez was heartbroken about it, but started dating Laurie when she moved back home last month. Bob met some young girl at the mall and ran off with her, to god knows where. Jackie and Hyde are still together and very happy, I just wish Eric and I were that happy.

I don't know how it happened but we broke up. Ok maybe I do know how it happened; I didn't cheat on him or anything. I was just unsupportive of what he wanted to do after high school, I didn't know what I wanted but he wanted to be a teacher. I was happy about the wanting to be a teacher part. You see he didn't have the money for college, because his dad used his college fund to pay the bills, while he was out of work. Instead of me blubbering like a baby, let me take you back to the day it happened, two weeks earlier.

Flash Back

Eric and I sat in the basement making out, we were the only ones there everyone else was out. We were about to do it when Eric pulled away; he looked like he had something to tell me.

"Hey is everything ok sweetie?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine, in fact I found a way to make money for college."

"How?" I asked happily.

"I spoke to the guidance councilor at school today, and he said I should get a job teaching poor kids in a third world country."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well after graduation I'm going to move to Africa for a year, and teach so I can make money for college." He said smiling.

I was shocked and upset; I couldn't believe he'd make a decision like this without consulting me first. I'm his boyfriend he should talk to me first, especially if it involves what's going to happen in our lives. I know I would talk to him if I had to make a decision like that. I got up from the couch and stared at him.

"Mike what's wrong, I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Eric I can't believe you'd make a decision like this without consulting me first. I mean if you want to end things between us, why don't you just say so?"

"Mike what is you talking about?" Eric asked getting up from the couch.  
"I'm talking about you moving to Africa for a year. Did you ever think about how I'd feel about this?" I shouted becoming angry.

"No, I haven't" Eric admitted.

I walked to the basement door and opened it, looking back at the man I once loved. I felt tears sting my eyes, and knew I had to leave. I still loved Eric but I was so angry that the next thing I said, I didn't regret saying until later.

"Well it you think you can't tell me anything, then it's over between us for good." I then stormed out of the basement.

End flash back

I now sit in my house missing Eric, I think about him every day. I haven't spoken to him since that day; I haven't been to the basement. I saw Hyde the other day and he said Eric was just as heartbroken about the brake up as I was. I felt so empty inside like a part of me is gone. The worst part is that today is the first anniversary of our first date. The first time we really proved our love to each other.

I looked down at his class ring; I never took it off. I looked at another black square box on the coffee table. Weeks before the brake up I had planed to ask Eric something. Knowing that it might take years to make what I wanted to do legal in all fifty states, I'd wait as long as it took. I still wanted to ask, then we'd have some hope that we could do this. Now I can't ask because I dumped him, and for no reason.

I picked up the box and opened it, and looked at the ring. It was a gold band, with a date on the front of it. Sept, 18th, 1966, the date we first met. I put the ring back in the box, and closed it. Standing up I put the box in my pocket, and walked out the door. I got into my van and drove to the Forman's house. I was going to work things out with Eric.


	6. Chapter 6 when Kelso met Eric

Kelso's Forman  
Chapter 6, when Kelso met Eric  
Eric's POV

I sat in my living room staring at a black T.V screen; it's been two weeks since my life ended. I know I sound dramatic but that's how I feel, I haven't been in the basement since the night Mike and I broke up. I thought long and hard about what Mike said and realized that I'm a first class dumb ass. He was right I should have talked to him before I made the decision to move to Africa, I know he'd talk to me before making any big decisions.

I was about to open my second can of beer, when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened the front door. Standing on the other side was Mike; he looked as though he'd been through hell.

"Hey Eric can I come in"? He asked in a somewhat audible tone.

"Sure", I said moving aside to let him in. I closed the door and followed him into the living room. "Have a seat", I said motioning toward the couch.

We sat in silence for sometime, staring at the floor. I looked at him longing to hold him, to love him once more. I moved closer to him and rested my hand on his, rubbing it lightly.

"Mike I'm sorry, I should have talked to you, before I made the decision to move to Africa. I've been miserable with out you these past two weeks".

"So have I, I've missed you". He said then turned to face me, "it's your dream to be a teacher, and I'm happy for you and whatever you want to do".

"Well you know I'm going to need someone with me, and I hope you'll accept my invitation"? I asked a hopeful expression on my face.

"You want me to come with you"? He asked smiling.

"Yes, so will you come with me to Africa"?

Mike looked as thought he was thinking hard about this, like he didn't know what he wanted to do. He stood up and walked to the door, this action made me nervous.

"Eric before I answer your question, I want you to come take a ride with me".

"Ware are we going"? I asked as I walked out the door with him.

"It's a surprise", he said as we got into his van and drove.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at Old Main, our old grammar school. The old building that at one time was a place for learning, has been abandoned since it caught fire sometime ago. Mike and I walked through the torched hulls of the school, to the room that one time was the cafeteria.

"Mike what are we doing at our old grammar school"? I asked looking around at the half burned linoleum floor now buckled with age, the sealing tiles sagging from water damage, and the tables that were once useable.

"Don't you remember the first time we met? I just moved to Point Place it was my first day of school, and I was sitting alone at lunch. You came over at sat with me, we talked so long we missed our next class".

"Yes", I said happily.

Oh I remember that day like it was yesterday. I walked into the room and saw him sitting at the lunch table alone; I never liked seeing anyone sitting alone so I went to sit with him. Mike took my hand in his and guided me further into the room; we had flashlights so it wasn't hard to see.

"I think this is the spot", Mike said stopping in the middle of the room.

"The spot for what"? I asked looking around the room once again.

Mike shined the flashlight in my face quickly, and then he smiled as he took something out of his pocket. I eyed him curiously as he held the box.

"First I want to say that I will come to Africa with you".

"That's great", I said. Then Mike put his index finger to my lips to silence me.

Mike looked nervous as he stood there before me. All the years I've known Michael Kelso I've never seen him look more beautiful, then he did tonight. He came closer to me and took both my hand in his, we stood there gazing into each other's eyes.

"Eric ever since the day we met, I knew we'd be good friends. Now we've became much more then friends, we've become lovers, sole mates. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you". He got down on one knee, and held in his hand an opened black square box. In the box was a gold band with something engraved on the front. "Eric Forman, will you marry me"?

I was shocked not for the question, I was happy about that. The part I was shocked about was, was it possible for two men to marry each other? Was that even legal, and if it was then in what states? I looked down at Mike and saw that he had an expression of worry about him. I lovingly smiled at him, ready to give my answer.

"Yes", I whispered.

"What"? He asked not hearing me.

"Yes I will marry you". I said happily.

Mike stood up and put the ring on my left ring finger. He took me into his arms, and kissed me. Then we just held one another, for what seemed like forever.

"I love you Michael Kelso", I said.

"I love you too, Eric Forman," he said bringing me to the floor of the old lunchroom. I felt happier then I'd felt in my whole life, and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him, as we made love in the spot ware we first met.


	7. Chapter 7 dinner with the Formans

I don't own anything!

Kelso's Forman  
Chapter 7, dinner with the Formans  
Kelso's POV

I sat in the kitchen with my parents, I had just told them that Eric and I were engaged and I'd be moving to Africa with him. My dad was on his second beer, and my mom was on her second pack of cigarettes. I sat there staring at both of them, waiting for them to talk; the silence was stronger then the smoke in the room.

"Michael," my mom said breaking the silence. "What are you going to do abut college?"

"I'll go when I come back in a year," I said.

"How is it possible for you and Eric to be engaged?" My father asked. "You're both men. Men can't marry each other."

"Eric and I know that, but we also have hope the one day we will be able to get married."

"How do the Formans feel about this?" My mom asked.  
"They don't know yet, but Eric and I are going to tell them tonight." I said as my mom took out another cigarette, but my dad stopped her.

"Demi don't you think you should stop smoking?"

"Damn Bruce, my son's going off to a third world country. He's also engaged to another man. And you won't let me smoke, why don't you stop drinking." She then stormed out of the room.

"That was unpleasant," my dad said.

"Dad why's mom always over reacting?" I asked.

"I don't know son."

My parents were always fighting, that was one reason I was glad I was going with Eric. The other reason was that, I trust Eric and know he wouldn't cheat, but I don't want any hot guys hitting on my little string been. We haven't told the Formans or the group about our engagement or our plan to move to Africa for a year. We'll tell them tonight.

"Dad what do you think about this?"

"Whatever you want to do son is fine with me."

"Thanks dad," I said getting up to leave. "Oh one more thing, can you talk to mom for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." I said then left the house.

I arrived at Eric's house fifteen minutes later, it usually takes me ten but I stopped for wine and something for Eric. I walked into the kitchen to find Kitty preparing dinner.  
"Hi Mrs. Forman," I said walking into the room.

Kitty looked up and when she saw me, and smiled. "Hi Michael, how are you today?"

"I'm good, here this is for you," I said handing her the bottle of wine. She took the bottle and set in on the counter.

"Thank you, Eric's in the basement. And dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank you," I said as I walked down to the basement.

When I walked into the basement, I found, everyone there. Jackie and Hyde were sitting on Hyde's chair, Fez was sitting on his lawn chair, and Eric was sitting on the couch; I sat next to him.

"Hey babe," I said handing Eric a box.

Eric opened the box and smiled, "oh thank you." He said leaning in to kiss me.

"What is it?" Fez asked.

"A box of candy," Eric answered.

"Oh can I have some?"

"No Fez," he said with a grin. "The last time I shared candy with you, you ate it all."

"Hey Fez how are you doing? You know since Laurie moved to Canada." I asked looking over at my friend.

"It's been two months man. I'm hanging in there. I just need to be on my own for now. I might meet someone when I go to NYU next fall."  
Laurie got tired of living in Point Place, and dating Fez. So she moved to Canada shortly after Eric and I got back together. Fez was once again heartbroken by yet another girl, and said he was giving up girls. I felt bad for the little dude, and hoped he would be ok.

"Well I took a test so I can graduate with you guys, and Steven and I are moving to Madison," Jackie said. "And we're both going to college at WU," she added.

"Yeah she's going to get enough of an education for the both of us, and I'm going to sleep all day'. Hyde said.

We all laughed knowing that it could happen. I felt a little sat knowing that in June Eric and I would be leaving for a year. So we had two months to spend with our friends, we should make the best of it.

"Kids Dinner's ready," I heard Mrs. Forman shout from the top of the stairs. We all got up and left the basement.


	8. Chapter 8Dinner with the Forman’s part 2

Disclaimer; if I owned the show, this would be an episode. Oh I wonder how Topher and Ashton would react if they were told they had to make out with each other on TV?

Kelso's Forman  
Chapter 8, Dinner with the Forman's part 2  
Eric's POV

We had just finished eating, and were now sitting in the living room. My dad sat in his green chair, Jackie and Hyde sat on the piano bench, Fez had a chair from the dining room, the rest of us had the couch.

"So," my mom said before taking a sip of her wine. "Did everyone enjoy the dinner?"

"Yes," we said in unison.

Mike and I looked at each other; we were ready to tell them. I was the one who'd tell them. Mike had already told his parents, and they didn"t take it that well. He took my hand in his, and I took a deep breath before starting.

"Excuse me," I said. "Mike and I have something we want to tell everyone."

Everyone stopped and looked at us, it was nerve wracking. I knew it had to be done; Mike and I leave for Africa in two months. I was worried about my mom, no one except my dad would be around for a while, I also knew she"d try to make me feel guilty for leaving her. My father would be happy; he finely gets me out of the house. Maybe if I start by telling her that Mike and I are engaged, she won't be so upset.

"What is it Eric?" My dad asked.

"Well Mr. Forman, Eric and I are engaged to me married." Mike said smiling.

My parents looked as though they would flip, Jackie, Hyde, and Fez looked confused. The tension and silence in the room was so thick. You could cut it with a knife. I knew that if someone didn't talk soon, things would get bad.

"Dad before you get all angry, and start screaming about Mike and I both being men and it being impossible to get married. We already know that, and hope years from now we will be able to get married. So were not getting married right out of high school, because I was offered a teaching job in Africa. In June Mike and I are moving to Africa, for a year. So I can teach and make money for college."

After I finished talking, everyone was silent. My mom downed the rest of her wine, and then got up and went into the kitchen; my dad got up and went after her. I looked over at my friends, and hoped they'd be happy for us, and it looked like they were.

"It's only for a year," I said. "We'll be back next June."

"I know and I'm happy for you, congratulations', Fez said.

Hyde looked at him, and then back at us. "Man congratulations," he got up from his seat. "Well Jackie and I are going to see a movie."

"Yeah congratulations, I'm happy for you." Jackie got up and they walked out the door.

Fez got up and walked to the door as well, "I have to go see you later." With that he was gone.  
We walked into the kitchen to find my mom baking and drinking, and my dad drinking a beer and reading the newspaper. Mike and I slowly walked into the kitchen, and sat down. My father looked up from his newspaper, and my mom stopped what she was doing and came to sit at the table.

"How long ago did you accept this job?" She asked, and I can tell her and my dad talked about this already.

"In January, when it was offered to me," I said.

"Oh so you waited three months to tell us, and when did you tell Mike?" She asked.

"I told him a week after I got the job, but because he broke up with me when I told his. I wasn't sure how to tell you two."

"Eric," my dad said for the first time. "I'm happy that you found a way to pay for college, but I'm a little unhappy about the being engaged part."

"Well I'm unhappy about my baby boy moving away, I think you could find a job in Wisconsin. However I'm a little confused about the being engaged part." My mom said.

"Mom I can find a job in Wisconsin, but this job will pay for my college. Besides Mike's coming with me, so I won't be alone." I said hoping she'd see it my way, and be happy for me. "And dad Mike and I are not getting married right out of high school. We are waiting a few years, then getting married, maybe after we both graduate college."

"Mrs. Forman," Mike said for the first time. "I love Eric more then life it self, and won't let anything bad happen to him in Africa."

"Mom I know you're unhappy about me leaving, but I have to do this. I don't want to be stuck in Point Place my whole life. It's only for a year, it will come and go so fast, and you won't even know I'm gone." I stated hoping she'd feel better about this.

"I'm going to bed, good night. Reds when that pie is done, take it out of the oven." Mom said leaving the room.

We looked over at my dad. He was reading the newspaper; I could see that he was really into his paper. The room was silent for sometime, while I searched for something to say.

"Dad," I said breaking the silence. "I'm really sorry you're unhappy about this, but we love each other."

"I know that," my dad said putting his paper down. "And I'm happy for you. It's just that . . . don't tell anyone I'm telling you this." He said, as his voice got softer, "The fact that I'm never going to have grand kids, I mean who knows what Laurie's doing in Canada."

OH MY GOD! I haven't given that any thought, that's why my parents looked so upset when they left the room. Laurie most likely has done it so many times, that her lady parts don't work. My mother has always wanted grand kids; well maybe something could be done. There's adoption, getting a surrogate mother. Waite I"m not even married yet and I"m thinking about having kids that can't be right I'm not even out of high school.

"Dad I never thought you'd want any more kids in the house, after we all leave."

"Well Eric, your mother wants grand kids. Besides it'd be nice to meet them before I go."

"Mr. Forman, there's always adoption, or getting a surrogate mother." Mike said. "But Eric and I just got engaged, and are going to Africa for a year," he added.

"I know, that's good take it one step at a time," my dad said.  
"Hey maybe Laurie has some kids we don't know about," I stated.

"You could be right about that," dad said getting up to leave the kitchen. "Good night," he added before walking out the door.

I looked over at Mike, he was smiling at me; I leaned in and kissed him, the kiss lasted a long time. As we started making out, Mike pulled away;

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"Remember we're not suppose to make out in the kitchen, so lets go down to the basement."

"Oh Yeah I remember," I said. "So what do you want to do in the basement?"

"Whatever you want to do," he said. With that we got up, and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9 so long point place

I don't own anything.

Kelso?s Forman  
Chapter 9, so long Point Place  
Kelso?s POV

It was a week after graduation and Eric and I sat in the basement, with Hyde, Jackie, and Fez. We sat in what would be our last circle, for a full year. Hyde sat in his chair, Jackie in a chair to his left, and Fez sat in the lawn chair next to Jackie. Eric and I sat on the couch.

"So Kelso your mom's finely ok with you moving to Africa". Hyde asked, sipping his beer.

"Yes she's ecstatic man, she's already packing my stuff as we speak," I said. "Oh Eric that Demerol your mom gave her is working wonders".

"Well I wish my mom would use some, she keeps laying these guilt trips on me. This morning she kept saying, oh I didn't know you were here I thought you were in Africa, or you better get a move on you don't want to be late for Africa. Or my personal favorite, your breakfast is on the counter in America".

"Oh did you guys get your vaccinations"? Fez asked, "I know when I came to this country I had to get a needle put in my butt, and it hurt like a needle that hurts".

"I saw your mom with the paper yesterday", Jackie said. "And she was opening a cook book, so I think she was hiding it".  
"Jackie you should have told them that yesterday". Hyde said.

"Oh man", Eric and I said as we got off the couch and ran upstairs.

In the kitchen Mr. And Mrs. Forman were sitting at the table. Eric and I walked to the table, and sat down. Red was reading the newspaper, while Kitty was reading Cosmo. Eric cleared his throat, and they looked up at us.

"Oh hi there Eric, I didn't see you I thought you were in Africa". Kitty said throwing yet another guilt trip at her son.

"Mom", Eric said. "Why did you hide our vaccination forms"?

"Oh sweetie they never came".

"Kitty", Red warned. "You shouldn't stand in the way of the boy's dream, and my dream of getting him out of the house. Now take the forms out of the rarely used Mexican section of the cook book".

Mrs. Forman reluctantly stood from the table, and walked over to the counter. Pulling out the book and opening it, she took out the papers. She walked over to the table, and handed the papers to Eric.

"You know the needles they use are as big as tree trunks, and they hurt a lot". Kitty said sitting back down.

"Mom it's only for a year. It will come and go so fast, that you won't even know I'm gone". Eric stated.

"Oh I know, but you're my baby and I don't want you to be alone".

"Mrs. Forman I am going to Africa with Eric, so I'll be there to protect him". I said hoping to reassure her.

"I know that but I'm worried about both of you. I heard that there's this bug that can get in to your brain, and lay eggs; then when the eggs hatch worms come out of your face".

"Kitty ware did you ever hear such nonsense"? Red asked.

"Mom you got that from a comic book", Eric stated. "That Mike wrote, and showed to you one day".

"Oh I forgot". She got up from the table, walked to the sliding door. "I'm going to work come by the hospital later today, so I can give you your vaccinations". She then left the house.

Later that day we arrived at the hospital, and sat in the waiting room. Five minutes later we were brought into a room, ware we had to wait for Mrs. Forman. In the room was a table, Eric and I pulled our paints down and leaned on the table. I saw Eric look behind me; I smiled because I knew what he was doing.

"Eric Forman are you checking out my butt"? I asked pretending to be shocked.

"Why yes I am, and a very cute butt it is". Eric said leaning in to kiss me.

We stood there in silence for a while. I moved closer to him, lacing my fingers threw his. I leaned in and kissed him, the kiss lasted for a few seconds; then we pulled away.

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow", I said.

"I know, I'm going to miss our friends and everyone else. But we'll be back in a year, and at least we have each other". He gave my hand a light squeeze, and smiled. "Mike there's something I have to tell you".  
"What"?

"I...Son of a bitch"! He shouted.

"It was only the alcohol wipe", Mrs. Forman said from behind us.

"Yeah but it was cold", Eric said.

After Eric and I finished up at the hospital, we went to the Hub. We went inside and sat at a table in the back, and shared a large milk shake, and fries.

"Eric I just realized this is the last time we'll eat fries, and drink milk shakes at the Hub for a year", I stated.

"Hey maybe they have American food in Africa", he said eating a fry. He looked off into space and I hoped it wasn't something bad.

"Eric are you ok"?

"Yeah, I just hope my mom doesn't give me this big send off. I just want to leave, and not have balloons, and streamers; and all that crap".

I looked at my watch and saw that it was getting late, so we went home. At the Forman house we hung out in the basement with everyone, and then went to bed; I was staying in Laurie's old room so Eric and I could leave together.

The next morning we woke up around six, and headed down stairs. When we walked into the kitchen Mrs. Forman had made a big breakfast for us.

"Good morning everyone", Eric and I said sitting at the table.

"Mom, Dad are you driving Mike and I to the airport"? Eric asked.

"Yes, and Steven, Jackie, and Fez will be there too", Mrs. Forman said putting food on the table.

"Kitty why do they always have to go everywhere with us?" Red asked.

"Dad Mike and I will be gone for a year, and we want our friends with us at the airport." Eric stated.

Thirty minutes later after we got all our stuff in my van. Red and Kitty got into the front of the van, and Eric and I got into the back with Fez, Jackie, and Hyde. We were off.

"Here this is for you," Hyde said handing a brown paper bag to Eric.

Opening the bag he looked inside, and then looked at Hyde confused. "Hyde the bag is empty?"

"I know man. The stuff in Africa is better. So fill that bad boy up, and sent it back." Hyde said.

"Ok man," Eric said pocketing the bag.

"Here this is for you." Fez handed me a brown paper bag.

"Fez what is this for?" I asked.

"If they have candy in Africa, I want a full bag of it."

"Ok little buddy," I said putting the bag in my pocket.

"I miss Donna, I think I'm going to go out to California to visit her this summer." Jackie said.

"That sounds good, then you can write to us and tell us how she is." Eric said.

"Ok I'll do that," she said as the van stopped.  
We got to the airport, and went through all the stuff you do in an airport. At the gate we hugged our friends and said our goodbyes, and then we walked to the door leading to the plane. We stopped at the door looking back we waved, they waved back; and then we walked through the door. Eric and I took our seats, and sat in silence for a while.

The plane got ready to take off, and we buckled our seatbelts. We looked at each other and smiled, and then sat back and relaxed.

"So long Point Place," Eric and I said in unison as the plane took off.

A/N; this is it for now. I'm going to do a sequel to this story, like what happens when they come back from Africa. If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to here them.


End file.
